


8: Meeting Family

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [8]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 12:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	8: Meeting Family

Luke Evans meets Alex Skarsgard's family  
 **players only. takes place fairly soon after Luke fills out his checklist for Alex.**

" _Ja. Hej då_ ," Alex says, finishing up his conversation and ending the call. He slips his cell back into his pocket and heads into the living room, sitting down on the couch next to his lover. "Hey," he says, leaning in for a kiss. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. Why?" Luke asks, smiling at the kiss.

"My sister's flying back to Stockholm in the morning," Alex tells him, slipping his hand into Luke's hair. "I want you to come have dinner with us tonight."

Luke stares at Alex for a moment. "Really? How will you introduce me?"

"As a good friend." Alex is tempted to lean in and lick at the perfect Cupid's bow of Luke's mouth, but he restrains himself, figuring now is not the moment. "I don't talk to my family about my sex life, male or female. My sister will be happy to meet you."

"Okay, then I'd love to," Luke says, still floored to be invited out with Alex's family. "Where are we going?"

"Le Gavroche," Alex answers, and rolls his eyes just a little. "Elin read about it and then made the reservation before she even left Sweden. I called earlier and had them expand it by one." He grins. Presumptuous? Maybe just a bit.

"Fancy," Luke says, whistling softly. "I'll have to dress up and remember my table manners." He grins back.

"Mmm, and I'll have to keep myself from molesting you under the table," Alex murmurs, tracing a fingertip over Luke's lips. "It'll be a challenge for all of us."

Luke laughs and flicks his tongue over the end of Alex's finger.

* * *

"The Gevrey-Chambertin Pinot," Alex says, tapping his wine menu and glancing up at the sommelier. "You have the '87?"

"Yes, Sir. We have three Gevrey-Chambertin Pinots in our cellars," the man answers. "The '64, the '87, and a 2002. All very excellent and robust."

As if he'd say otherwise. Alex closes his menu and gives the sommelier a nod. "I read about the '87. We'll have a bottle of that. And a Coke for him," he says, pointing at his nephew, already taller than his mother. "You're not getting me arrested on my holiday, you little punk." He grins at the boy.

Luke smiles. "You've had a good time in London?" he asks Greger.

"Yeah." Greger shrugs a little, half-smiling back. Then his blue eyes brighten. "We went to Thorpe Park today. They have a whole maze like the house in Saw - you know, the movie? - and they've got real actors acting out scenes from the movie, cutting off their feet and digging out their eyes and stuff, it was _awesome_!"

"You took him to that?" Alex murmurs, trying to swallow a smile at his nephew's enthusiasm. "He's only eleven."

"He insisted," Elin protests, flipping her straight blonde hair over her shoulder and putting up her hands. "He saw it in the guide book and it's all he wanted to do. He's been pestering me for days."

Luke laughs. "It sounds brilliant," he tells Greger. "I'll have to go. I love Saw. Actually all horror movies." He leans in a little. "What's your favourite?"

"Um... I like all the Saw ones, because they're really bloody." Greger's face screws up in concentration. "But -- oh, you know what's scary?" he asks, leaning in as well, excited to discover a kindred spirit. His accent thickens just a little with his enthusiasm, his speech speeding up. "I didn't think it would be, I thought it would be really boring, but there's this Spanish movie called The Orphanage. It's so creepy!"

Elin rolls her eyes, but Alex grins, sitting back and enjoying the exchange. Eyeing Luke. He glances aside when the sommelier returns, sniffs the offered cork and nods his approval.

"So, Luke," Elin cuts in, before Greger can go off on a complete gory tangent; she's not a fan of horror movies, herself. "Alex told us that you're a film actor." She's seen the way Alex is watching Luke, and she's intrigued.

Luke nods. "I am. I started out on stage first, but the last couple of years I've been doing movies. Clash of the Titans, Tamara Drewe. Right now I have The Three Musketeers and Immortals coming out and I'm working on the two Hobbit movies."

"You're in The Hobbit? That is _so cool_." Luke just grew something like four inches in Greger's eyes. "Do you have, like, fake ears and a wig?"

"He plays a human," Alex tells his nephew.

"Bard the Bowman," Luke supplies. "I trained for three weeks to learn how to use a bow, and before that, it was swords to play Aramis."

"Awesome," Greger enthuses, and Alex chuckles.

"Luke's a singer, too," he tells them proudly, then looks at his lover. "Elin is a huge RENT fan."

"Oh my god, you were in RENT?" she asks, her eyes lighting up over her wineglass. "Who were you?"

Now Luke's blushing thoroughly. "I played Roger."

"Roger?" she echoes, and actually sighs, like a lovestruck teenager. "Oh, my god."

Alex just laughs. "You're just as excited as Greger when he talks about people chopping off body parts," he tells her, carefully not looking at Luke right now because _god_ that blush. Alex just wants to grab Luke and drag him into his lap.

"I think I've still got a couple of extra CDs lying around if you'd like me to send you one," Luke offers.

"Oh my god, I'd love that!" she exclaims, and Greger groans.

"Mum, you are so embarrassing," he mutters.

Alex gives his nephew's shoulder a little shove. "Don't be rude," he admonishes, then nods at the server who appears at his elbow. "Yes, I think we're ready to order," he says, taking a last glance at his dinner menu. "The roast venison in herb sauce for me. Luke?"

"I'll have the grilled scallops please," Luke says, handing over his menu.

Alex waits while the other orders are placed - Greger arguing that he _will too_ eat an entire twenty-ounce steak by himself - and takes the opportunity to simply study Luke for a long moment. God, he cleans up well, looking absolutely delicious in a suit jacket. And Alex can't keep his mind from returning to the plots it's been churning with for the past two days.

Luke glances over to find Alex watching him and smiles. He'd been really nervous about doing this but Alex's sister and her son are wonderful and they've already made him feel incredibly at ease. Unlike Alex, who is looking at him right now like _he_ should be on the menu.

Noticing the heated way Alex is staring at Luke, Elin raises an eyebrow. "So, have you two been friends for long?" she asks.

"A while," Alex lies, and sips at his wine. He knows Elin will privately give him hell if he admits that it's only been a few days.

"We met at an industry party," Luke volunteers before the question can be asked. "I'm a huge _True Blood_ fan."

"True Blood is okay," Greger tells him, playing with the straw in his drink. "Except that I have seen way too much of Uncle Alex's ass."

"Mmm, haven't we all," Alex murmurs, grinning.

 _I haven't,_ Luke wants to say but he wisely keeps his mouth shut, sipping at his wine.

The conversation travels, ranging from Greger reluctantly talking about some of his courses in school to Alex gently coaxing Luke into telling a couple funny stories from his theater days. They're lingering over a luscious creme brûlée, a crisp golden dessert wine exploding across Alex's palate, when he spots Greger manfully trying to suppress a yawn. "You've got an early flight in the morning," he says, signaling for their cheque. "Are you all packed up yet?"

Greger shrugs, and Elin chuckles at him. "Yes. I folded all his underwear and packed up all his clothing for him," she says, ruffling her son's thick blond hair.

" _Mum_ ," he protests in embarrassment, and Alex laughs, handing over his credit card to their waiter.

Luke smiles. "Don't worry," he tells Greger. "We've all been there, and some day you'll have to pack everything yourself and you'll wish she was still around to do it for you."

"Oh yeah. And you'll wonder how everything gets so dirty, so fast..." Alex teases.

"That's right," Elin says with a nod. "So be grateful." She watches as Alex signs the bill, then stands up to give him a hug. "God, it's good seeing you," she sighs, as Alex stands and takes her into his arms. "Come home for Christmas if you can."

"I'll do my best," Alex promises, and traps Greger into a hug before the boy can dodge it.

"Luke, it was lovely to meet you," Elin says, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck with everything. And give Alex that CD for me."

"I will," Luke promises. "And it was a pleasure meeting you," he says, kissing her hand. "You too," he tells Greger, giving him a gentle punch on the shoulder. "I'll see if I can find you something from The Hobbit."

"Okay, cool," Greger says, smiling shyly at him.

Alex smiles at the interactions, and they walk his family out of the restaurant, waiting to see Elin and Greger safely into a cab before hailing their own. "How come you never kiss my hand?" he teases Luke in a murmur.

"Because you're not a lady," Luke informs him.

"Ahhh, I see. So you're prejudiced," Alex says, and snickers. A taxi pulls up to the curb, and he opens the door for Luke. "But maybe if you're lucky I'll let you make it up to me."

"I certainly hope so," Luke says, sliding across the back seat.

Alex just grins and sits back as Luke gives his address to the driver. In some ways this is similar to their first cab ride to Luke's together, the night they met: a careful amount of empty space between them, silence lingering thick in the darkness. But in other ways, it's so different: the atmosphere between them is just as sexually charged as it was before, only now it's loaded with knowledge as well. Alex turns his head to watch the streetlights play over Luke's profile, promise in his eyes.

It's hard to sit there, pretending they're simply friends, when all Luke wants to do is crawl into Alex's lap. But he manages to behave himself, glancing over occasionally to find Alex watching him, his trousers tightening uncomfortably under that stare.

It feels like ages, but soon enough they're back at Luke's building. The lift doors slide shut behind them and Alex pulls Luke close, slipping a hand around his throat, caressing his nape. "I want to see your toys."

"I don't really have anything," Luke says, blushing a little. "Just a dildo and a cock ring."

"Good start," Alex says, and strokes a finger over Luke's cheek. "I assume you also have neckties? Silk, perhaps?"

Luke nods, speechless in the face of how much that one touch alone arouses him.

"Excellent." Alex drops his hand as the lift doors open, and waits for his lover to lead the way, excitement humming through his blood.

Luke lets them into his flat and locks the door behind him. "Where do you want to do this? Bedroom?" he asks, shifting a little nervously.

"Yeah. Show me where you keep your things and then get undressed," Alex says softly, stroking a hand down Luke's back. Trying to settle him. He's all for making a boy nervous, but at the right time.

Luke leads Alex into the bedroom and pulls out the bottom drawer on his dresser. There's more porn magazines and DVDs there too but they're all along the lines of what Alex has already seen so he's not embarrassed about him seeing them. "Here, and the ties are in the closet, on a tie rack at the back," he says, already shrugging his jacket from his shoulders.

Alex raises an eyebrow and bends down to rifle briefly through the treasure trove. All the glossy full-color dirtiness nearly distracts him, until he finds the thick black dildo. There's a simple black leather cock ring as well, and he tosses them onto the bed before turning away to check out Luke's closet.

Luke unbuttons his shirt and lays it with his jacket, his shoes and socks slipped off and pushed under the wardrobe. But finally, his trousers join his clothes and he stands there, watching Alex, waiting for his next order.

Wrapping two neckties around his hand, Alex grabs a packet of lube from the bedside table and lays it next to the dildo. "On your back," he says, nodding towards the bed, his gaze moving slowly over Luke's naked body. _God_.

"Yes, sir," Luke murmurs, something in him settling at the order. He stretches out, his hands loosely at his sides and his legs slightly apart.

Alex smiles faintly, a familiar excitement roiling inside him. But it's mixed with a very unfamiliar need to nurture. He's gentle as he wraps a tie around Luke's right wrist, then knots it firmly to the headboard. He repeats the action with Luke's left before standing back and slowly undressing, his eyes flicking to glance at the boy every few seconds.

"You're so beautiful," Luke says softly, watching Alex, flexing gently against his restraints. He's already hard, aching, his nipples rigid in the cool air of the room.

They're words that Alex has heard a lot in his life -- but they sound completely different coming from a lover. Alex kneels over Luke, bracing his hands by his head, and leans down to lick at his lips. He kisses him slowly, deeply, thrusting his tongue in Luke's mouth in a rhythm intended to arouse.

Opening to Alex, Luke groans with pleasure, letting their tongues tangle, his cock thumping almost embarrassingly against his belly.

Alex lingers over the kiss, then dips down to lick at Luke's throat, kiss along his collarbone. He licks at one nipple, then the other, drawing it between his lips and sucking.

"Oh, god," Luke breathes, squirming under Alex's mouth, every pull going straight to his cock.

Grinning, Alex is tempted to order Luke to stop squirming... except that he secretly loves it. He prowls lower, licking here and there, his tongue running over the definition of muscle. Nudging Luke's legs apart, he places a kiss right at the crease of his thigh. And then, finally, Alex licks out at the head of Luke's cock.

It feels incredible and being restrained only heightens everything, makes it that much sharper. But when Alex's tongue touches his cock, Luke whimpers, spreading his legs wider, wanting to touch and unable to do so.

With a hungry growl Alex swallows him down, bobbing his head and slurping lewdly. He wants Luke on edge before they move on, is determined to get him there.

Luke cries out and throws his head back, moaning, "Oh, fuck, so good." His hips rocking, pushing his cock deeper into Alex's mouth.

 _Fuck. Yes._ Triumph thrills through Alex. He cradles Luke's balls in his hand, tugging and kneading. And he takes him in again and again, sucking hard, demanding response.

"Oh, oh, god," Luke moans, quickly losing the reins on his self-control. "Please. I'm gonna come," he cries out.

But of course Alex won't let him off that easy, can't resist teasing him for one more second, two... He pulls back and swiftly snaps the cock ring into place, thick leather binding Luke's balls and the base of his cock. And he grins in satisfaction. _Now_ they can really get down to it. He kneels on the floor at the foot of the bed and pushes Luke's thighs apart with his hands, then leans in and laps at his hole.

Luke's eyes go wide when Alex snaps the cock ring onto him. He starts to protest but in the next second Alex is down on the floor, his tongue on Luke's hole, and Luke doesn't have a hope in hell of protesting anything. "Please..."

 _Yes_. Alex licks until Luke's hole is good and wet, then teases just the tip of his tongue inside that tight pucker. Slowly working his way in until he pushes inside as deep as he can go, beginning to tongue-fuck the man, sure and steady.

Luke wails with pleasure, struggling against the restraints. "Oh, god, I can't..." he cries, even though there's no choice, the cock ring holding him tight.

"You will," Alex tells him, tearing open a packet of lube and slicking his fingers. He stretches Luke further, then lubes up the dildo, slowly twisting it into his lover. Wiping his fingers off, he shoots Luke a wicked grin... and swallows his lover again.

Being filled and sucked at the same time blows Luke's mind. And the ties binding his wrists on top of that? He cries out again and again. "Please, please, sir... this boy needs to come..."

God, he sounds so fucking good. But Alex wants to push him. "I don't believe you, boy," he says, flicking his tongue into the slit. He takes hold of the dildo's base and begins to fuck Luke with it. "Convince me."

"Oh fuck, please," Luke cries as Alex takes him back into his mouth. "Please, sir, please..." he begs, his whole body straining, so completely overwhelmed he feels like he's going to lose his mind. "Please let me come. Please let this boy come for you!"

Alex moans and swallows around his mouthful, so fucking aroused by the tension coursing through Luke's body... But then finally he unsnaps the cock ring, fucking the dildo into him again and again.

Luke comes the moment the ring's off, back arching as he explodes into Alex's mouth, shouting out his release, his whole body shaking with it.

 _Fuck. Yes!_ Alex swallows and then swallows more, angling the dildo to rake over Luke's prostate before pulling it out entirely. When he has every last drop from the boy he kneels up between his lover's thighs, quickly jacking himself off. So on edge that he shudders into his climax in mere moments.

Soft whimpers spill from Luke's lips as Alex strokes off but they're nothing compared to the sound he makes when Alex comes, hot thick streaks of white landing on his cock and belly. Marking him.

Alex's fingers slow, drawing out every last aftershock. Then he drops forward and drags his tongue through the mess on Luke's belly, licking up a wide swath of his own come. He grins as he kisses the man, reaching out to work at one of the ties one-handed -- because he really can't be bothered to pull away from Luke's mouth right now.

"Mm." Luke moans softly, licking into Alex's mouth, wrapping his arm around the man's neck the moment it's freed.

Alex really should finish untying Luke; he knows he should. Later... maybe. Right now... He groans and loses himself in Luke's kiss.

When they finally break for breath, Luke just smiles up at Alex. "That was incredible," he whispers.

"Did you like it?" Alex asks, all innocence. He can't help the grin that breaks forth when he kneels up to release Luke's other wrist, though. He feels pretty damn incredible himself. Completely ignoring the mess he made, he turns off the bedside light and lies down, taking his lover into his arms.

"You have to ask?" Luke laughs and curls in against Alex's chest. "I loved it. God, I thought I was going to go mad."

"Mmm, you were beautiful," Alex tells him, snuggling Luke close and caressing his back. "It's gorgeous how you let go."

"Hm. Well, I don't think I have any control when it comes to you," Luke says, and it's true. Alex has this effect on him that's unlike anything he's ever experienced with anyone else.

Alex narrows his eyes, straining to focus on the outlines of shapes in the darkness. When he speaks again, his voice is soft. "That seems fair."

"What do you mean?" Luke asks, kissing the curve of Alex's jaw.

"Because I've completely lost control with you," Alex reminds him, stroking his fingers through Luke's hair. "That's incredibly rare for me." He's still struggling to be comfortable with the concept, but Luke has already convinced him that the reward far outweighs his doubts.

"Can I ask you something?" Luke says, even though he's tired and his brain is feeling kind of fuzzy.

"You can ask me anything, _älskling_ ," Alex answers, tugging the duvet up over them.

"Okay, two questions," Luke says, holding up his fingers. "One, what does that mean?"

Alex grins. "Just..." _my love_. "It means 'sweet one,' 'my dear,' that kind of thing."

Luke smiles. He likes the sound of that. "And two," he bites at his bottom lip for a second, "I was wondering why the control thing is so important to you."

Frowning, Alex takes a deep breath. God, where to start? "I compromised myself a lot in my last relationship," he murmurs after a moment. "Because I thought she was worth it. I told myself... it was okay, it was the right thing to do, to give that much of myself... that that's the way love is supposed to be, you know? That if you really care about someone, then you trust them, you let them in..." He hesitates, his jaw tightening in memory. "She completely betrayed me. And I know that, if I hadn't given up so much, then she wouldn't have been able to. It simply wouldn't have been possible for her to hurt me the way she did if I had retained that measure of control."

Luke trails his fingers over Alex's chest, thinking about what he's said. "I'm sorry she hurt you," he says. "She sounds like a complete bitch, but no one can control everything and if we don't open ourselves up to be hurt, we don't ever get to find true happiness. At least that's what I think," he adds softly, hoping he hasn't said too much, especially now, here, in this perfect afterglow.

It's easy to simply listen to Luke, to relax and let the velvety timbre of his voice wash over in a wave. Alex plays his tongue over his bottom lip, wondering if these are dangerous waters, whether he should change the subject. But... why? "What does true happiness mean to you?" he asks softly. "When you talk about it that way?"

"For me, it's finding someone I can spend the rest of my life with. Who's both my best friend and my lover and makes me smile outside the bedroom and scream, in a good way, inside it," Luke says with a soft laugh. "Someone who gets me and doesn't judge me and when I'm with them, no matter where I am, it feels like home. Like I'm safe and secure and I just know that we're always going to be together."

"That's a lot to ask for," Alex muses, but it's a lovely wishlist. He considers Luke's words for a few moments before speaking again. "I'd like to find someone whose company I enjoy who accepts me for who I am, and who cares about me as I am. Someone I can relax with, and I don't have to perform for all the time." He sighs, drawing lazy circles on Luke's bare shoulder with his fingers. "I'm a moody fuck, Luke. I don't know if you've figured that out yet."

"There's nothing wrong with moody," Luke says, sighing softly, his eyes closing, Alex's touch making him even sleepier. "As long as you're not mean."

Alex smiles faintly, listening to Luke fading. "Go to sleep, sweetheart," he whispers, kissing the top of Luke's head. "We can talk about my moods in the morning."


End file.
